User talk:IronMikeTyson
Were you involved too, Harry? ---- ---- ---- Not trying to step on your toes by moving your group page, just helping out. They have the wiki set up for Group: as part of your group's title. I like what you're doing. I spent quite a few years in the ARNG and like their appearance in the game. I hope to see your group have a long life and grow. You may want to make it "apply" instead of open for joining. Believe it or not, you will get more members that way. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] 19:51, 6 March 2007 (PST) I mean this with no disrespect and only say it to help you. I just wanted to let you know that the Army National Guard is ARNG not ANG. ANG is the abbreviation for the Air National Guard. I just noticed it in your group description and thought I'd let you know. Keep up the good work, you're becoming known as quite the Vampire killer. Oh yeah, I dig the reference you made to ACU's in your character description. Were you ever in the military? Peace! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 18:17, 9 March 2007 (PST) Hello Brother. Sweet to hear you're ARNG. What state? ...Wait one on that. I'll shoot you a PM on the forum. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 20:46, 9 March 2007 (PST) Couldn't sleep tonight so I made a user image for you. I had been playing with this image for a while to use for my UD character, but never used it. I hope you don't mind. Let me know what you think. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:38, 19 March 2007 (PDT) IMT, you were given a chance to sit with us without losing anyhting you've built so far and you never took it. If BC kills you repeatedly, It'll be up to you to deal with it. W.o.O will not "force" it's member to stay their hand beause your getting sick of waking up dead.-Xolah 08:35, 26 March 2007 (PDT) : Thanks for the happy's, I don't understand why they wouldn't heal you either. I do understand why you chose not to join way. If I see you i'll res you to hume or heal the hurts.Xolah 16:23, 28 March 2007 (PDT) Hey, just added links to all our profiles and user pages on your hunt page. -Darkkensai What the fuck does this mean? I wasn't on yesterday because of illness and I get on the game area today at work and see this on your user page. Was that really sprayed somewhere in the game? If so please tell me where. Thanks --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 19:05, 18 April 2007 (PDT) http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u112/Xemogaara/untitled.jpg That it?Hope it is.. I thought you were going somewhere? Have you not left yet, or are you already there? What's been going on in HR with you? --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] Thanks Thanks for spotting the edits made by that retard and undoing them. Good work. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 05:56, 7 May 2007 (PDT) New User Image I've put your new image on your user page, let me know what you think. I hope I captured your new rage and anger... Do you know how hard it is to find images of people killing with sledghammers? I had to settle with a maul, which is kinda like a sledgehammer. lol. Peace! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 12:21, 14 May 2007 (PDT) User Page Change So... what, you don't like cookies anymore? -- Motorhed 10:54, 25 June 2007 (MDT) Hello I PM'ed you on Overlord. The new message notifier is broke, so I just wanted to let you know. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 00:48, 28 June 2007 (MDT) Message for you Just wanted to drop a note and say "Good job!" with Totten Mall and the Fort page. A back story has been needed for both and you have really done a good job with them. Looking forward to see what else you come up with for the wiki. We may not see eye to eye anymore, or even be on speaking terms but I still want to tell you that you have done a great job. Keep up the great work. --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 19:24, 21 July 2007 (MDT) Hurr Do you think anybody cares about your empty threats you pathetic attention whore? Your bitch ass doesn't even have a positive k/d ratio, so I highly doubt you'd ever be able to kill me or any or our core members unless you catch us inactive, assuming you even make it that far considering just about every player that's ever heard your bitchy voice even once tends to enemy you. You're one of the few asshats in this game I haven't killed yet, so I look forward to changing that real soon.-Berserker 22:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) what he said - ROFLcousin 22:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hey there. So, you're back, huh? Cool. Looks like HR's gonna get that much more interesting. :D As for my contest suggestions... I don't know those guys too well. I was away from the game for a year and a half and just came back in March. The whole thing's in E.J.'s hands now, so whatever. I haven't even heard a word from him about it since his response. *shrugs* Anyway, love the work you've done on the wiki in the past, looking forward to seeing your future wiki updates, and ''quite looking forward to hopefully never crossing paths with you in Twilight City. I have too much common sense to tangle with someone of your caliber. ;D -Ketorts''"I Think"'' 22:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) LOL Butthurt? :3 ROFLcousin 21:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) It's group custom to report kills on the chat. Don't worry there's more where that came from. ROFLcousin 21:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Once again, group policy is to ignore revive points when dealing with enemies. :3 ROFLcousin 21:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Could you stand up a few more times? I only need 9 more kills until I pass Sethua on the top list. ROFLcousin 21:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Since you're busy sucking off guys to desperately pay for your internet to maintain the only human contact a fag like you can ever get, I'll try and keep this short. We allied with CiB during a time when large numbers of humans were in the fort and we wanted to kill them, and not waste time killing each other. Also, why don't you get into a real group before bitching about other people's? O wait, that's right, no active leaders would want a faggot like you failing up their groups. You only exist to troll others ( you can't even do that well since most ignore you anyways), so fuck off. I won't waste any more time talking to a rejected fuck up like you. You are right though, I kill just about anybody, and you can die just like everybody else. Oh wait you've already been doing that. Killed any of our group's noob members yet even?-Berserker 04:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) To both ROFL and Berserker: You're doing it wrong. Nice to have you back, IMT. How goes the service? --Reed Barnes 03:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It's not going too bad, it's hot which sucks and the internet is slow as shit. Still can't wait to get back to the states. How you been? --IronMikeTyson 21:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I've been really busy. Summer is here now though, so I really don't have to work until August now. Good luck over there. --Reed Barnes 17:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC)